The wandmake
by CharlotteHeartsGears
Summary: After the battle of Hogwarts, Lia has been taken in by Mr. Olivander. Rated M to be safe.


Lia sighed softly whilst rubbing her tired eyes, her breath disrupting the steady flow of steam from her mug of was absolutely shattered from staying up the whole night working on the final wand that would restock Olivanders Wand Shop. The wand that had been created was beautiful made from mohogany that gave the wand a redish tint, the core was a single Veela hair that Mr. Olivander had collected some time ago and it was 11 inches in length. Lia did not praise herself often but was glad that her nights worth of effort had not been wasted. As she added the finishing touches to the carved ivy that wound from the handle to the tip of the wand, she reveled in the peaceful silence of the workshop.

It had been two long, hard years since the Battle Of Hogwarts and everyone in the wizarding world had been working tirelessly to return things to there original forms and to try to rebuild there lives and others. lia herself had spent the two years helping Mr. Olivander rebuild and restock his wand shop after he had taken her in just under two years ago when she was left an orphan from the war. Mr. Olivander saw Lia as his daughter and cherished her passing all of his wand making secrets to her. the wand shop was one of the last shops to re-open on Diagon Alley, just in time for the new first years of Howarts which had been rebuilt over the years, simply because it took so long to create the fine wands that the shop prided its self on.

Blowing over the liquid in her mug lia tipped it against her small pink lips and took a large sip of tea, sighing contently at the warmth it gave her as she drank it. Smiling, she placed the newly created wand into it's little black box before climbing the rickety wooden ladders to slid it into the only remaining spot on the shelves. Olivanders wand sop had finally been fully restocked. Lia practically skipped to the front of the shop when she heard Mr. Olivander's key's jangle as he unlocked the doors to the shop floor allowing his awaiting customers to file into the shop. Taking her station behind the counter Lia smiled and greeted each family in return. Some wanted a replacement for old, damaged or broken wands. However most of the customers were 11 year olds eager to get there hands on there first wand.

Lia's day consisted of finding wands, fixing shelves or vases and replacing wands that did not match the witch or wizard. The highest point of the day was when she handed a small quiet girl the wand she had created that night and it was perfect for her. She smiled to herself as she watched the little girl examine the wand with childish wander and laughed when she exclaimed 'It's so pretty!'. Seeing the little girls parents looking so proud of her, brought back fond memories of her parents who not 9 years ago had had the same look upon there faces. After bidding the final customer's farewell and shutting the old doors behind them Lia turned to Mr. Olivander with a large grin on her face.

'Lia my dear what a fine job you did today, i knew you had the makings of a wand maker.'

Blushing at the comment she repiled, 'Well i did learn from the best Mr. Olivander.'

'Ah indeed, well we best be off to bed another busy day ahead of us tomorow before business dies down again.'

'Yes tomorow's the last day before the children return to Hogwarts right?'

'Yes my dear, now let us be off to bed.'

And so she went, with Mr. Olivander shuffling along behind her as she climbed the stairs and stood in the door way of her small bedroom.

'Good night,' she called before stepping into her room and pushing the wooden door shut gently. Now Lia's room was not a room of luxury but more a room of comfort, it was full of the furniture she had salavged from her old room. in the centre of the back wall was her white single bed, to the left of that was a white desk and chair set that was covered in pictures of friends and family. on the right side of the room was her white chest of drawers that contained her clothes and small trinkets she owned. Stretching as she yawned Lia headed towards her drawers where she placed her wand and keys to the shop, then reached up to pull her long deep purple hair from it's grip letting it fall down to her mid waist. Pulling her fingers through her hair to untangle any knots she then headed towards her bed to find out her night clothes and change from her wooly leggings, wooly skirt and tank top to her sleeping shorts and tank top.

All in all, it did not take Lia very long to get ready for bed as the room was very small so she did not have to move around so much. After checking her wand was still where she left it and the light was turned of, she slid into her small comfortable bed, falling into a sleep full of dreams.

At 6.00 am Lia was awoken by her alarm clock by her bedside and sat up yawning and stretching, being sure kick the clock as she did. She always got up this early so that Mr. Olivander could sleep in for a while longer while she completed the mornings jobs. Quietly she padded along the small landing to the bathroom to take her morning shower. As she washed and rinsed she smiled as she thought of the day that lay ahead of her, the last hectic day of wand selling before the business died down again. Once she was mostly dry she wrapped the towel around herself and after she checked that the cost was clear she made a dash for her bedroom. Merlin forbid Mr. Olivander see her like that.

She dressed herself in the usuall leggings, skirt and tank top but decided today to wear a different colour and decided to settle on shades of purple. She left her hair down to dry naturally because she liked the waves that her hair fell into, but was sure to clip the longer parts around her face out of the way with a butterfly clip. She kept her face free of make-up because it would just smudge as she dashed around the shop floor seeing to customers and finding then replacing wands. Spinning quickly she grabbed her wand and keys before blowing a kiss to the pictures of her family and headed down stairs to make drinks of tea and toast for breakfast. Lia liked to have breakfast set out for Mr. Olivander every morning so he could sit and rest before the busy day at work. And as usual he arrived just as she set his tea and toast on the table.

'Good morning,' she called happily, 'breakfast is on the table, enjoy!.'

'Good morning Lia, and thank you now come sit down before you make yourself pass out,' he called back, chuckling.

'Yes yes,' she called back waving a hand to brush him off as she walked from the kitchen counter to the small table to drink her tea and enjoy her breakfast. The tea was strong with no sugar and the toast was well down and covered in butter just the way they both liked it.

'Lia would you be okay on your on for a while alittle later on, i have some shopping i need to get done,'

'Oh of course! You know i don't mind, i love working on the shop floor.' she replied.

Mr. olivander smiled, he really did not know what he would do without Lia she was his rock and was what he lived the rest of hisw days for now. If she hadn't of come along, Merlin only knows where he would be right now. She was excitable and bubbly, but she knew when to be serious and was fantastic at looking after people. An amazing person in his eyes, but of course she had had a dreadful past loosing her family in the war and he knew that was the reason she looked after people who had lost someone or everyone. She knew the pain they felt.

'Oh goodness were late!' Lia cried dashing for the door and wrenching it open after she had unlocked it.

'Sorry we've opened late, i guess we got to into our breakfast,' she laughed out through the door before turning to take her place behind the counter. Customers laughed as they filled the shop and the once quiet floor was now filled with the sounds of children's squeals of happiness as Lia or Mr. Olivander helped to find there perfect wand, cheers and congratulations from parents and even the odd scolding or to reserved for children who got alittle to ove excited at the concept of a wand. Lia did not mind repairing broken windows, boxes or leaflets though, she knew exactly how excited the children were and rather frustrating her, it made her happy to know that she was making someone else so excited.

At around 2.00pm Mr. Olivander left to do his shopping which meant that Lia was left to man the fort on her own, which of course she enjoyed thoroughly. It made her feel giddy knowing that he trusted her enough to leave his precious shop in her hands and she sure as hell wasn't going to let him down. And so she took to her work with a new gusto listening to a person and calculating what kind of person they were helped to find there perfect wand and Lia was happy to notice that she was improving vastly in this skill. She hoped to be as good as Mr. Olivander one day.

When she closed the shop at around 5.00 pm Lia was exhausted she wondered how, at his age, Mr. Olivander managed to run the shop on his own. She was also slightly worried as he had not returned yet, wso she pulled on her scarf and coat and set off down Diagon Alley in search of him. After asking in almost every shop and when she felt like she was being sent on a wild goose chase, she saw Mr. Olivander entering the joke shop on Diagon Alley called Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. As thoughts of confusion plagued her mind she hugged her coat tighter around her body and followed him into the shop.

'Ah, Lia,' he called when he turned the bell having chimed announcing her arrival. 'i'm sorry you came to look for me, i'm running abit late you needn't have come out into the cold.'

'Oh it's not a problem Mr. Olivander i was just worried about you. it is very cold out afterall.' she replied smiling to show him it was fine.

'My dear you look exhausted,' he declared moving toward he to get a better look.'

'Yes i am rather tired and hungry but i was worried about you, so i came to find you. but what brings you in here Mr. olivander?'

'Oh i came to see young Mr. Weasley about a wand, ah speak of the devil. Hello George my boy, got a wand for me have you?.'

A tall ginger young man emerged from behind a store shelf and shook Mr. Olivanders hand offering him a small smile, 'yes as a matter of fact i do, uhm if you don't mind miss?'

'Lia, just Lia,' she replied offering her hand him which he took and shook gently.

'Okay Lia, do you mind if i speak to Mr. Olivander privately?'

'Oh not at all of course i don't,' she smiled to him and he smiled back alittle. Turning to face Mr. Olivander she said, 'Be back soon i'm sure it's even colder out by now, i'll see you later.'

She stopped at the door to wave at them each in turn before she left out into the cold alley and hurried back towards the wand shop.

George watched her go out into the cold before he turned to Mr. Olivander who nodded and motioned for him to lead the way.

Back at the shop lia was warming heself by the large open fire with a mug of tea and some biscuits and was keeping an eye on the bubbling soup on the stove. Once she had warmed up significantly and had finished her tea she stood and walked over to the stove where she stirred the soup untill she heard the bell announce Mr. Olivanders return which she took as a cue to dish out the soup and bread rolls before placing them on the small table by the fire.

Tea was a cosy and comfortable time for both Lia and Mr. Olivander they sat quietly in each other's company eating anf driking whilst Lia read her newest book and Mr. Olivander scanned the paper with it about 2 centimetres away from him nose. When she had finished her book Lia gathered the dishes and set up the charms from them to wash, dry and put themselves away before shooing Mr. Olivander up to bed. To rest his old bones as she put it. Altough he was not her real family, she still saw him as just that, family. He took her in to his home, business and life without a second thought and they had both set about looking out fo each other since then. And truth be told Lia was happy now, happier than she had been in a long time since her family had been lost. and as she drifted to sleep she though about how terribly grateful she was towards Mr. Olivander for doing all of this for her. Little did she know he felt the same about her, she was without a doubt his daughter now and he planned to look after her for aslong as he could.

That next morning just after she had showered and dressed Lia head a loud knock on the shop door, after getting over the initial fright of it she brushed out her hair, grabbed her wand and keys then ran down the stairs to answer the door. She jumped the last few steps before hurrying around the counter to peer through the glass door at the stranger. After looking at him for a few minutes she recognised him as the young man from the shop yesterday, she was sure Mr. Olivander had called him George.

hastily, she pushed the key into the lock, turned it then yanked the old door open to allow him in from the cold air of the alley. he stepped into the shop as Mr. Olivander called from the stairs,

'Lia is that George?'

After hurrying to the bottom of the stairs she shouted back up,

'Yes it is,'

'Right of course, well set him up in the kitchen would you dear, i don't know about you but i'm starved.'

Giggling at his antics she led the way to the kitchen where she sat him down infront of the fire and headed to the kitchen to cook there usually toast and tea, with an extra breakfast today. By the time she was struggling to balance 3 plates of toast and 3 cups of tea, Mr. Olivander had settled himself in the other chair besides the fire and was discussing something with George. Lia placed the 3 plates on the small table and arranged the 2 cups carefully around them before settling herself on the floor beside the fire with her own drink in her hands.

'Lia dear, do you mind going to get my little brown case from my bedside table for me dear?'

'Of course i don't, do you need anything else?'

'No no dear, that's all.'

Lia lifted her achey body from the floor infront of the fire, placed her mug carefully in the last remaining space on the table. She climbed the rickety stairs towards Mr. Olivanders room, which as usual was neatly organised and was full of an assortment of tools and wand parts. As she scanned the room she noticed the little black case sitting on the bedside table so she padded across the room carefully. Then she turned to a small cupboard and decided to collect some parts to create a wand as it was going to be a slow business day. After a small time of deciding she chose to create a wand of yew, with a unicorn hair core. Of course she would deicide the designs and qualities when she got to that point.

On her way back through the landing she stopped by her room to collect her large box of tools and lugged it down the stairs towards the sitting area. it took her a while but she eventually managed to drag everything into the sitting area, passed Mr Olivander his small box, which she was highly intrigued about. She then settled herself at her small work bench and opened her box of tools by the side of her, smiling at her handy work as the small boxes and shelves inside of it moved themselves about so she could reach everything she needed with ease. while she was working on her newest creation Mr olivander and George were having a long discussion about the wand that she had recovered from the Battle of hogwarts during the rebuild. Of course she didn't mean to eavesdrop, but they weren't exactly talking quietly.

It was only when her stomach grumbled at her that she realised she hadn't eaten her toast yet. Careful not to knock over her work she padded over towards the two males to reach for her toast on the table offering them each a small smile then turned to walk back to her work bench.

'Lia dear,' she turned back to him as she took a bite of her cold toast, 'Where did you find this wand?'

After chewing her toast, swallowing it and a little bit of thought she replied, 'Oh it was underneath some rubble that I was asked to clear. why?'

'Because this wand belonged Mr. Weasley's brother who was, i'm afraid, killed during the battle. His family will be over joyed to finally have his wand back as it was a part of him afterall.'

Lia smiled sadly, 'I'm glad for that Mr. Olivander, I did always hope the owner would be found. It is a wonderful wand after all.'

'Yes yes, Mr. Weasley's here is almost identicle to the wand you found, would you like to look?'

Lia nodded and took the wand from George's outstreched hand, after close examnitaion she smiled. 'Almost the same alittle longer and the markings are slightly different,' she replied as she passed the wand back to George. Then turned back to her work bench where she sat for awhile working on her wand being careful to get the shape she wanted just right. just when she was getting into it the door bell chimed to announce the arrival of a customer, for the second time in half an hour she set down the wand carefully and moved to the front of the shop to greet the customer.

Smiling she welcomed the customer to the store and asked politely what she was looking for,

'I was wondering if you'd seen my son, he runs Weasley's wizard Wheeze's and he's not there so i've been asking if people have seen him my dear. I was told he came here earlier this morning.'

'Yes he's here, he's in the back with Mr. Olivander. Would you like to come though Mrs. Weasley?,'

The aging woman nodded slightly as Lia lifted barrier for her to pass though, you could see the effect of the war and losing a son on the poor woman. Her eyes glimmered with sadness and grief that Lia was sure she tried to keep hidden for the sake of her family, she looked like such a caring woman.

'Mr. Olivander, Mrs Weasley is here,' she called through to the back, opening the door and motioning for the woman to pass through. She quietly thanked her as she passed through to greet her son with a large hug and shook hands warmly with Mr. Olivander.

'Ah Mrs. Weasley just the person i was hoping to see. It seems that young Miss. Lia over there has found something that belongs to your family.' he smiled as he passed Mrs. Weasley her sons wand. Her cry of sadness and happiness was heartbreaking for Lia , who watched quietly as Mrs Weasley broke down on her son who held her closely to him.

After a while Mr. Olivander took the wand from her and placed it into a box for safe keeping which he handed to George. Then Mrs. Weasley turned and advanced on Lia pulling her into a large hug,

'Thank you dear, thank you so much. My poor baby boy, we were devastated but you found his wand. A part of him. Oh thank you so much,' she cried clining to the smaller female.

'Mrs. Weasley really it's fine, i'm just glad you got to have it again,' she smiled sadly to the older woman who was now dabbing at her eyes with a hankerchief. George was watching his mother with sad eyes, sadness for her but you could see his own pain behind it.

'You both must come for dinner sometime,' Mrs. Weasley declared, it's been so long since we had a full house and a proper dinner. Lia looked in astonishment at Mr. Olivander who smiled and nodded. She turned to Mrs. weasley who was now looking at her with hopeful tears swimming in her eyes.

'Of course Mrs. Weasley,'

'Oh brilliant,' she cried. 'Next tuesday at 6? Yes yes that's perfect. You'll have to apparate to the end of the drive and walk to the door, you don't mind do you?' Lia shook her head and Mrs. Weasley launched into her amble again. 'We need to have something with potatoes, everyone liked them. Oh i'm so excited, it'll be lovely.' The large smile that filled mrs. weasley face was so large that Lia could not help but smile back. 'Now come on George, back to your shop your late to open,' she declared as she hugged Lia again , waved to Mr. Olivander then dragged her poor son behind her.

'Goodbye!' Lia called out of the door and down the street, george only having time for a quick wave before he was wisked down the street by his mother. Laughing to herself Lia stepped back inside and shut the door behind her and went about returning to her desk to complete that wand. Merlin forbid she get interupted again.


End file.
